Shinobi
by Yue Kokuyoku
Summary: Vivir bajo el Codigo ninja es dificil, pero lo es mas cuando pierdes a tu tribu y todo lo que sabes no ayuda en el mundo moderno... vivir con el rostro cubierto o morir... mal sumary lo se, ni modo. Leanlo y luego me escriben. es un Yuriy/kai
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic que se me ocurrió hace unos meses y que no había subido.

Aun no sé si va a ser Yaoi así que no se me emocionen.

Como todos escriben: beyblade no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a los personajes creados por Takao Aoki para hacer esta historia realidad.

Letra negrita: conversación telefónica

SHINOBI

Capitulo 1

_**-hola…..mama-**_

Entre los arboles corría velozmente para huir de sus perseguidores.

_**-tala, eres tu cariño-**_

_**-si soy yo-**_

El cielo dejo caer una terrible tormenta sobre sus cabezas, acompañada por las luces que lo surcaban, mostrando a un grupo de personas cubiertos de negro tras de otra que vestía de la misma forma. Corría esquivando los ataques que lanzaban contra suya, debía de aguantar.

-Nige rarenai (no escaparas)- grito uno de ellos lanzando su shuriken, incrustándose este en su espalda.

_**-está lloviendo muy fuerte, apenas si veo por donde voy-**_

La lucha continuo por largo rato, debía de pensar en algo antes de que el veneno surtiera efecto sobre si. Pero ser rodeado por cuatro personas que desenvainaban sus katanas no podía ser nada alentador, no teniendo opción, también saco la suya, dispuesto a atacar.

_**-hijo, ten cuidado la tormenta está aumentando-**_

Los golpes entre las espadas sonaban entre la oscuridad que solo aclaraba al caer rayos y aparecer relámpagos en el cielo, se las ingenio para pelear con los cinco al mismo tiempo, pero no podría seguirles el ritmo por mucho ya que el veneno comenzaba a hacerle efecto. De un movimiento rápido corto la garganta de uno, causándole la muerte, otro más que se le acerco logro herirlo del brazo izquierdo. Pero fue un error porque su defensa se descuido y termino atravesado. No tuvo suerte con los tres que quedaban.

_**-escucha voy a estar bien, sabes que la casa es mía y debo hacerme cargo de los arreglos-**_

La sangre salpico mezclándose con la lluvia torrencial. Cayó de rodillas al sentir que le faltaban fuerzas para continuar. Pozo su mano en la herida de la cual fluía mucha sangre, haciendo presión para no desangrarse.

- Watashi wa anata no kao o mite saisho ni yo (sere el primero que vea tu rostro)- se acerco para quitarle la capucha que cubría su rostro.

- Kono tame ni shiharau (pagaran por esto)-dijo con ira- Minasan (todos ustedes)-

Ellos se reían de quien ya daban por muerto.

_**-hola, mama- dijo y observo su celular, la señal se estaba cortando- aun sigues ahí, por favor no te asustes si de un momento a otro ya no me escuchar-**_

Antes de que el otro tomara su katana para ejecutarlo, el herido tomo unas bombas de su traje y las arrojo, ocasionando una explosión de humo que sirvió para que pudiera escapar. Como pudo corrió para salvar su vida y sus fuerzas.

_**-vaya, creo que eso estuvo cerca, no ma, creo que debo colgar, podría atraer un rayo sabes, me pasas a Misha-**_

_**-hola hermanito- saludo la pequeña**_

_**-hola Misha como estas-**_

Corrió todo lo que su malherido cuerpo le permitía.

- Kyatchi (Atrápenlo)- grito uno al verlo a lo lejos

- Korera wa (estas acabado)- grito otro al lanzar un par de daga que se incrustaron en su pierna derecha. Con mucho esfuerzo logro llegar a un precipicio, pero no tenia forma de bajar sin llegar a morir en el intento.

- Manzoku shite inai (no estás feliz)- dijo acercándose a él- Anata ga de zenmetsu sa reru watashi (serás aniquilado por mi)- desenvainando su espalda- Kura-juu (bestia oscura)-

- Dono yōna meiyoda to omoimasen ka? (¿que honor no crees?)- dijo otro acercándose por un costado.

-je, Anata no meiyo no yōna mono no hō o shitte iru kamo shirenai (que puede saber de honor algo como tu)- dijo con burla ante la mirada de los otros- Gaikoku ningyō (un titere forastero) – continuo a pesar de sus heridas- Hisan'na bugai-sha ni sābisu o teikyō (que sirve a un forastero miserable)-

- Tōkingu dare o mi (mira quién habla)- comento otro.

Antes de que le atacaran, tomo aire impulsándose hacia atrás, para caer por el precipicio. Eso les causo problemas.

- Noroi wa esukēpu (maldición se escapo)- grito enfurecido.

- Daun shite, anata no karada o sagashite iru (hay que bajar y buscar su cuerpo)-

- Arashi no kon'nan'na kadai-tachi (la tormenta nos dificultara la tarea)-

- Sorekara (que hacemos entonces)-

- Arashi ga sugiru no o matte iru (esperar a que la tormenta pase)-

- Sonogo, watashi-tachi no omo ni anata no karada o toru (luego llevaremos su cuerpo ante nuestro señor)-

Dicho esto se marcharon para esperar que pasara la tormenta.

K LES PARECIO, SOLO ESPERO CUMPLIR LA ESPECTATIBA

MANDEN MUCHOS REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-hermano, no te escucho-

-Misha se está cortando la señal, es por la tormenta, te hablo cuando llegue- apago su celular, fijando su vista en el camino, sorprendido por una silueta que se le atravesó, derrapo logrando estabilizar el vehículo antes de detenerse.

- Tanjun'na mono no tame ni shinu koto (no moriré por algo tan simple)- dijo arrastrándose por el asfalto, logro quitarse su capucha que, a esas alturas le dificultaban respirar. Escucho que alguien se acercaba, pero ya se encontraba muy cansado como para pelear, había perdido mucha sangre y el veneno lo estaba acabando, cayo inconsciente.

-Dios- exclamo al bajar del auto y ver a un joven tendido boca abajo en el asfalto- oye te encuentras bien- se acerco para tomarlo en brazos, viendo que sus cabellos eran de un azul de dos tonalidades, claro al frente y oscuro atrás, su piel era blanca, aunque ignoraba si era así todo el tiempo o el color se debía a la pérdida de sangre. Noto que intentaba permanecer despierto, cuando este logro abrir sus ojos, pudo ver que eran de un color rojo, como rubí, quizás como sangre. Dejo de pensar en ello, debía llevarlo a un hospital antes de que se agravara su estado.

-el hospital está muy lejos- pensó en voz alta- el edificio- exclamo, lo cargo hasta su auto, colocándolo en el asiento del copiloto, ajusto el cinturón de seguridad. No le tomo mucho llegar, ya que se encontraban cerca. Era un enorme edificio, que en tiempos remotos servía como un sanatorio, y que por el momento se encontraba cerrado, le había interesado en convertirlo en un hospital, suerte que tenía el equipo en sus respectivos departamentos. Llego a la sala de urgencias, debía de tener cuidado en ayudar a su ahora paciente.

-hmmm- un quejido salió al momento de acostarlo. La herida de su espalda le dolía. Con cuidado retiro la ropa, comenzó a suturar, limpio los rasguños, también le hizo una transfusión de sangre, suerte que tenía un banco de sangre ya habilitado, también los equipos necesarios para saber que tipo de sangre era.

Pasaron horas desde que ingreso, cuando estuvo seguro de su estabilidad lo transfirió a una recamara privada, procuro vigilarlo gran parte de la noche.

-Hola, mama, soy yo-

-hijo como estas, te encuentras bien-

-si estoy bien, solo un pequeño contratiempo-

-¿Qué contratiempo? Estas bien-

-Si, es solo que encontré a un chico mal herido en medio de la tormenta y...-

-como, subiste a un desconocido a tu auto y lo llevaste al hospital-

-de hecho, estoy en la clínica-

-que dices- se exalto- podría ser un delincuente, recuerda que esa zona ha habido muchos homicidios, podría ser un psicópata-

-no exageres- dijo con tranquilidad- debo colgar, si no lo vigilo podría morir y eso si sería un problema-

No muy convencida la mujer colgó. Tenía razón en parte, en esa zona era peligrosa, pero el podía cuidarse solo. Regreso a la habitación observando como el bicolor dormía, poso su mano en la frente de este, parecía que había disminuido la fiebre, si tenía suerte estaría despierto mañana, quizás podría decirle quien lo ataco y dar su versión a la policía.

- Ha….. Ha…Hachisu-hi(loto de fuego)- murmuro entre sueños.

A la mañana siguiente

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas, unos perezosos ojos carmín se abrían pesadamente, sentía que flotaba, quizás ya estaba muerto, pero había algo que no cuadraba, que era esa molestia en su brazo, sentía un poco de dolor recorrerle, mas cuando intento moverse. Un dolor en su pecho lo detuvo en su intento de levantarse, pero no se centro mas en ello al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se abría, dejando pasar a un joven. Su apariencia era muy extraña, según el bicolor, sus cabellos eran color fuego ,como el de las antorchas, mas sin embargo su piel era tan blanca como la leche, cuando se dio la vuelta noto que sus ojo eran de un azul cristalino como el de los manantiales puros.

Tardo un poco mas en darse cuenta de que no tenía su capucha, y que el extraño le vio el rostro, eso lo altero sin duda, pero trato de pensar un poco. Espero a que se acercara lo suficiente con lo que parecía ser una charola de comida, aunque su vista se poso en el cuchillo que usaría como arma.

-que bueno que despiertas, te traje…- no logro terminar la frase cuando el otro ya se le había arrojado, sujetándolo por el cuello y tomando el cuchillo.

- Watashi wa jibun no kao o miru tame ni korosu zo (te matare por haber visto mi rostro)- exclamo en un tono frio que le pondría la piel de gallina a quien fuera. Acerco el cuchillo con la intención de matarlo, mas sin embargo una terrible punzada de dolor lo obligo a retorcerse, no logrando su objetivo.

-eres un tonto- olvido el hecho de que intentara matarlo-no debes levantarte-

-ahg- gimió por el movimiento, rápido lo cargo en brazos el pelirrojo y lo llevo hasta la cama y lo recostó, reviso la herida con cuidado y ajusto el catéter que se había zafado, mientras el otro se quejaba de dolor.

-quédate quieto- se quejo por su paciente impaciente.

- Anata wa (que haces)- grito al verlo casi sobre de él, pero creyó que le quería hacer algo malo. Claro que el pelirrojo solo se cercioró de que la herida no estuviera abierta.

Pero eso no evito que el bicolor le diera una fuerte patada para alejarlo de él. Le dolió, pero no podía dejarse aquejar. Tomo las muñecas del mas bajito y lo sometió para que se quedara quieto.

- Watashi ni furenaide kudasai (no me toques)- grito mas alarmado.

-damare (cállate)- le grito el ojiazul, era una de las pocas palabras en japonés que se sabía.

-yamete hentai!(detente pervertido)- grito en desesperación. Ok, eso último si lo entendió.

Como pudo le administro un sedante leve para tenerlo consiente y que pudiese preguntarle quien era y como se llamaba, y quizás lo mas importante, quien lo había atacado. Pasó un rato más y el chico se resistía al calmante. Pero sus fuerzas se habían mermado lo suficiente para ayudarle a comer lo que le había preparado.

Pasaron algunos días, y volvía a ser la misma historia, el bicolor intentaba matarlo de un modo u otro, le habría resultado mas fácil si el cabeza de antorcha (así le dice)no le hubiera quitado su equipo y sus armas. Pero tenía otros métodos, quizá la extraña sustancia que le introducía por esas venas transparentes influía en su debilidad y entumecimiento.

Sin embargo, algo curioso ocurrió al intentar salir de esa extraña fortaleza de marfil. Escucho voces acercarse hacia donde se encontraba el. Aun no tenía fuerzas suficientes para pelear, y por cómo se escuchaba, era el antorcha y otros dos. Lo mas sensato que hizo fue encerrarse en el baño, de verlo podrían informarle a sus enemigos.

-el se encuentra aquí…..eh- dijo al ver que no se encontraba en el cuarto, pero la ventana se encontraba cerrada con seguro- quizás se encerró en el baño, Hiro tu eres japonés-

-así parece no-

-crees poder servir de interprete- el peli azul asintió con la cabeza. Se acerco a la puerta del baño y toco un par de veces.

-ohaiyo ya (hola)- le saludo.

-ohaiyo – respondió quedamente. Al menos había alguien con quien pudiera quejarse de los "maltratos" del loco cerillo encendido. Pero aun así no saldría.

- Ogenki deska?(como estas)- el otro tardo un poco en contestar.

- Daijoubu (Estoy bien)- por fin le contesto- Doushite? ( ¿Por qué?)- pregunto- Tōchiheddo wa watashi ni ika senai (el cabeza de antorcha no me deja ir)- pregunto a quien estaba del otro lado.

Hiro no pudo sino reprimir una sonrisa por la forma en cómo se refería a su amigo.

-Yuriy, creo que te tiene en un muy mal concepto tu paciente-

-porque lo dices- pregunto al peli azul.

-creo que piensa que es tu prisionero-

hasta aqui lego, hasta la proxima y les cuento, porfa dejen Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Luego de la intervención de Hiro como intérprete y de un fallido intento de convencerlo de salir, llegaron a la conclusión de que no saldría el joven a menos de que se encontraran médico-paciente solos, ya que estaba muy renuente en que más gente lo viera. Hiro le recomendó que tuviese paciencia con él, por lo poco que hablo, el usaba términos de la época imperial, así que dudaba que pudiera hablar algún otro idioma, lo mejor era que el pelirrojo fuera lento al intentar comunicarse con él. Quizás lenguaje a señas.

- Sore wa ….hito ga anata o korosu koto o chikau no ni yakudachimasunode (porque ayudas a la persona que juro liquidarte)-

-no hablo japonés, sabes- le comento- no sé lo que dices- recordó alguna de las frases que le dijo cuando intento matarlo, el peli azul dijo que quizás perteneciera a una secta antigua, pero que debía investigar. También se dio cuenta que sus ropas eran al estilo de los ninja, al igual que sus armas. Tomo unas ventas para cambiárselas, aunque esperaba a que le atacara en su descuido.

El chico se quedo quieto durante un buen rato. Estar encerrado todo el día y la noche era muy aburrido, a pesar de que no lo tenía encerrado el no podía salir y que el mundo viera su rostro. Que conocieran por fin a suzaku, eso no lo permitiría, como dijo su maestro sus ojos lo pueden delatar. Solo sus ojos. Ratos en que el cabeza de antorcha salía el explorara todo el edificio, que no entendía para que era, en algunos pisos había camas y cortinas que fungían como paredes, pero no entendía para que eran esas extrañas sillas que tenían ruedas como las de los carruajes. Otros aparatos parecían lanzas pero con una patas y un gancho. En otras habitaciones había solo una cama y a otra le vio una especie de túnel. Sin duda alguna un lugar muy extraño para él. Pero ya no tenía lugares por recorrer. Así que el tiempo lo paso en su cuarto, observando el mecanismo de la cama, había notado que el mas alto movía algo de su cama lo cual la hacía levantarse de un lado.

El pelirrojo noto su ausentismo, pero no dijo nada, aprovecho que se encontraba distraído para salir, quizás ya estaba aburrido de solo explorar. Si ese era el caso, debería convencerlo de salir, o tal vez. Recordó que había algo que podía llegar a entretenerlo, pero primero debía de habilitar la sala de espera.

-hola Bryan-

_-yuriy, hasta que te acuerdas de mí-_

-recuerdas al paciente que tengo-

_-ya lo diste de alta?-_

-ya se encuentra bien, pero se niega a salir-

_-hm, quien lo entiende o quizás hiro lo malinterpreto-_

-sea como sea, necesito tu ayuda asique podrías venir-

_-quieres que te ayude a sacarlo por la fuerza?- pregunto divertido._

-dudo mucho que puedas- contesto divertido también, si podía golpearlo fuertemente con los sedantes, que le haría a su amigo estando en sus 5 sentidos- solo necesito que me ayudes a arreglar la sala de espera de la clínica, es todo-

_-aguafiestas-_

A la mañana siguiente

Al llegar el peligris se pusieron a mover los sillones viejos y los cambiaron por una sala moderna de color beish que resaltara la madera de las paredes, también cambiaron el papel tapiz para hacerlo mas acogedor, colocaron un librero amplio que sirvió para un televisor de pantalla plana de plasma. En tanto el bicolor se mantuvo encerrado en su cuarto al escuchar que llego el amigo del otro.

-creo que ya es todo-

-uy, estoy agotado-

-gracias por ayudar Bryan-

-si ya se, mejor me voy antes de que se mate de aburrimiento-

Se despidieron y luego se marcho. El pelirrojo subió para buscarlo y convencerlo de salir, no tuvo que molestarse en tocar ya que salió a curiosear.

-que bien justo a quien buscaba-

Le tomo media hora en convencerlo de bajar, pero al final solo logro que lo golpeara y se encerrara en su habitación. Al día siguiente el pelirrojo se marcho a la ciudad para continuar con los trámites, ya se había retrasado en la preparación de la clínica por el imprevisto del paciente que encontró en carretera mal herido.

Se dirigió al pueblo mas cercano para realizar los trámites de permiso, como era el impuesto a la renta, en el camino se topo con la amabilidad de sus habitantes, que de tanto en tanto preguntaban como estaba, y como iban las remodelaciones del antiguo sanatorio. Recordó la razón por la cual se había encargado del lugar, ese pueblo no tenía una clínica decente que tuviese todos los servicios, y lo peor era que el hospital mas cercano se encontraba a cincuenta kilómetros de ahí, y eso en una situación de emergencia no sería nada bueno.

-Hola doctor Ivanov-

-buenos días- saludo

-como van las cosas-

-espero que todo le salga bien-

-que Dios lo bendiga por lo que hace-

-no es nada-

-nada, está ayudando a nuestra comunidad-

Esos eran los comentarios de los pobladores, agradecidos por que alguien ponía un verdadero interés en su salud. Pronto llego al ayuntamiento donde se encontraría con el alcalde, ahí tendría que informarle que adquirió la propiedad y que reabriría como una clínica. Así que debía saber que tipo de papeles traer y con quienes tendría que hablar. Algunos le habían dicho que debía ser muy convincente con el alcalde, otros le mencionaron que era una persona corrupta y que quizás querría sacar provecho de la situación, tal vez cobrar por los servicios del hospital o clínica que el pelirrojo abriría, ellos le dieron el aviso para que no se dejase engatusar por los comentario de aquel hombre.

No le tomo mucho tener una audiencia con él.

-pasa joven Ivanov-

-buenos días señor Voltaire-

-vamos al grano- informo.

-bien, usted sabe cuál es el motivo de mi visita-

-quieres convertir el antiguo sanatorio en una clínica, cierto- afirmo- pero necesitas los permisos necesarios para ello- guardo silencio para pensar en lo que diría- bien, como ya verá, este lugar tiene historia, pero me temo que he recibido una oferta mejor por el inmueble-

-disculpe que dijo- no comprendiendo la situación- ya he adquirido el edificio, las escrituras están a mi nombre ya-

-si, si pero… me han dado una oferta por el- dijo – pero le dije al interesado que sería mejor que hablara con usted primero- concluyo al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se habría, mostrando a un joven peli naranja de mirada color verde esmeralda.

-buenos días- dijo el joven – mi nombre es Brooklyn Masefield-

-el joven Masefield está interesado en la propiedad, me ha dado una oferta pero le dije que usted ya la había comprado-

-me interesa mucho que pudiera vendérmela- dijo muy sonriente- vine desde Inglaterra para adquirir una propiedad y establecerme-

-ju, lamento que haya hecho un viaje tan largo, pero no voy a venderlo- lo dijo firmemente- este lugar servirá para que sus pobladores reciban la atención que merecen y los servicios médicos que un hospital de ciudad podría darles-

-realmente es muy noble de su parte, pero con el dinero podría construir un hospital mucho mejor que esa viejo cascajo-

-bueno, por eso prefiero ese viejo cascajo- concluyo- si no hay mas que decir, con su permiso me retiro-

Dijo marchándose de la oficina. Eso le molesto, pero sabía que esperar de alguien como Voltaire.

-creo que no se pudo- comento el peli naranja.

-ya volverá, esa construcción necesita mucho trabajo, se cansara de ello y se lo venderá-

El aburrimiento es algo molesto, no había nada que hacer en todo el lugar, reviso todas y cada una de las habitaciones pero nada nuevo, que fue lo que movieron el pelirrojo y su amigo, no lo supo hasta que entro a la sala de espera, parecía muy acogedora, eran muebles diferentes a los que tenía antes, algo que sin duda llamo su atención fue el mueble color vino que sostenía un objeto cuadrado plano color negro, su cristal negro era demasiado como para poder verse reflejado en el, para que pondrían un espejo que no refleja bien. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el extraño rectángulo del mismo color, a un lado de este una nota.

-terebi (televisor)- decía el papel, debajo de los kanjis había un dibujo del rectángulo y un muñequito (mal dibujado según él) que oprimía un punto rojo de este, señalando a la caja.

Valia la pena saber que era lo que quería decirle. Oprimió el boto, encendiendo el televisor, claro que al principio se asusto por ver a las personas dentro del plano cuadrado, gritándoles por que se encontraban ahí, amenazándolos de muerte, pero después de una hora de pregúntales y ver que no le contestaban, se quedo viendo, vagamente recordó algo similar, pero no sabía de donde era ese recuerdo. Con los botones cambio de canal, de pura suerte encontró uno en el que transmitían clases de idiomas, ahí escucho algunas de las frases que el cabeza de antorcha le decía, así que eso significaban.

-el sol sale por la ventana—

-ero sor usare por ra ventana- comenzó a practicar algunas de las frases, al menos se estaba entreteniendo, no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo se fue volando. Cuando llego el pelirrojo lo encontró en la sala, viendo el televisor, era una caricatura, de tanto en tanto se le oía reír un poco por las payasadas de los personajes.

-tienes hambre?- le pregunto obteniendo un sobresalto del menor, que de inmediato se puso en guardia, pero al ver el rostro del pelirrojo que se contenía de reír se molesto consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia concentrando toda su atención en ese objeto que transmitía imágenes- preparare algo para cenar- dijo al dar media vuelta, ahora que se daba cuenta no había comido nada desde su desayuno.

-adi…vina que?- dijo con dificultad logrando así la atención del otro. Había escuchado bien, dijo algo entendible. Mas el otro ignoraba si lo había dicho de modo correcto o no.

-tú puedes…..-

-terevision, estudiante-

-estuviste aprendiendo a hablar español- el otro afirmo en silencio para su sorpresa- que bien, así será mas fácil comunicarnos, ya se me estaban acabando las ideas-

-porque..- dijo haciendo una pausa- me ayudaste-

-porque hice un juramento- lo pensó un poco antes de continuar- para no recitarlo todo, mi deber es ayudar a las personas heridas o enfermas, sean buenos o malos, o si quieren matarme- esto dejo sorprendido al bicolor, no entendió todo lo que dijo, pero si lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que él no era mala persona y de querer ya lo hubiera delatado con el mundo.

-bueno o ma…ma-

-bueno o malo- dijo- si así es- se acerco a él- vamos a comer- el día fue muy largo para él y no había desayunado ni almorzado.

La hora de la cena.

Transcurrió con calma, en silencio. Era de esperarse, no por un par de clases en la tele ya podía sostener una plática con el joven.

-mañana arreglare la sala de maternidad y la pediátrica- le comento, el otro solo pudo alzar la mirada como preguntándose, que querría decir con eso, ya sabía el significado de algunas palabras y entendía lo que decía, pero que le quería dar a entender- te lo digo por que vendrán dos amigos míos, ya conoces la vos de Hiro, el tradujo lo que decías (mentira, no le dijo todo por respeto al pelirrojo) y Bryan fue quien me ayudo ayer con la sala en la que estabas-

-hm- se limito a decir, no estaba muy orgulloso de distraerse con algo tan simple como las historias reales que las personas encerradas en la caja plana mostraban, pero si venían tendría que encerrarse otra vez en ese cuarto, lo cual no le agrado ni un poquito.

-trabajaremos pero, puedes dejar cerrada la sala de espera para que sigas viendo los programas de televisión- eso le sorprendió, le estaba dando la opción de quedarse todo el día en esa área.

continuara...

aqui esta el new cap, osea el capitulo nuevo, estoy algo oxidada en el ingles. Creo que kai se ve y se oye gracioso cuando intenta hablar en otro idioma XD

pero no se lo digan x que me mata :P

y mis queridos lectores pronto veran otro fic que tengo por ahi, nada mas que este esta en libreta asi que lo tengo que pasar a la compu y listo wwwwiiiiiiiiiiii *v*

me estoy especializando solamente en Tala y kai y bien podria poner a kai con otras parejas, algunas de las que no se han leido y que quizas suenen algo locas, pero ya vere como evito el manicomio XD.


	4. Chapter 4

Yue Kokuyoku: Aquí esta la actualización

Por fin después de haber pasado por algunos inconvenientes (crei que se moria mi laptop) en fin, x si acaso hice un archivo de respaldo y lo envie al mail.

Asi si pierdo la información la busco en el correo nvn

Lean y entérense

Capitulo 4

En el transcurso de la semana estuvieron arreglando las salas correspondientes, la pediátrica, la sala de maternidad y las salas de cirugía, el área de oncología les costaría mucho trabajo adaptar esa área; mientras tanto el bicolor se paso todo el tiempo encerrado viendo la televisión, pero con el paso de los días se empezaba a sentir nuevamente prisionero. Otra semana mas y el joven ya se estaba poniendo muy histérico, incluso con el pelirrojo que recibió una golpiza de su parte en el momento en que le grito que quería ser libre, el otro enojado le dijo que podía irse cuando él quisiera, incluso lo arrastro hacia la salida, grave error, el mas bajito lo golpeo y corrió a encerrarse.

A la mañana siguiente llamo a Hiro porque el muchacho dejo de hablarle en español.

-won, oye que te paso- le pregunto el peligris al verlo con el moretón en su mejilla.

-que le hiciste ahora- pregunto el peli azul.

-que? !, yo no le hice nada- se defendió, esto era el colmo, pero sabía que Hiro lo defendería, de las pocas veces que hablo con el bicolor noto cierta empatía, como si sintiera que es un pequeño niño al cual proteger, quizás si, no parecía saber mucho del mundo moderno, como si hubiese vivido aislado toda su vida.

-entonces, que ocurrió?-

-está harto de estar siempre encerrado-

-puede salir- comento Bryan

-ya le dije que era libre, pero se niega a salir-

-hablare con el- se dirigió al lugar donde últimamente le gustaba estar, la sala de espera.

Pasaron dos horas desde que el peli azul fue a hablar con el bicolor. Cuando regreso su rostro se veía divertido, de que hablarían que el otro se estaba conteniendo la risa.

-no quiere seguir encerrado- dijo a los otros dos, eso lo sabían de antemano- pero tampoco puede salir, no quiere que lo vean, por sus ojos-

-si no le gusta el color de sus ojos porque no le compras unos lentes de contacto- comento Bryan- si que es inseguro-

-como dices?- comento el pelirrojo.

-es una buena idea, quizás eso le ayude a convencerse de salir-

Al día siguiente fue a conseguir los famosos lentes de contacto; tardo un poco ya que en el pueblo no los vendían, siguió hasta llegar a un poblado mas grande en donde los consiguió, pero se gano muchas interrogantes por parte de las empleadas del porque comprar un color como ese teniendo un par de zafiros como esos. No les hizo mucho caso, pero no fue grosero con ellas. Salió del local y pasó por uno de ropa, debía de conseguirle algo más que solo las pijamas y ropas viejas que a él ya no le quedaban, compro algo calculando su talla, siguiendo su camino.

-oh, joven Ivanov- escucho a su espalda.

-joven Masefield- contesto.

-que hace por aquí, lejos de su clínica-

-vine a hacer unas compras-

-tan lejos, debe ser algo muy importante, puedo saber que fue lo…..-

-no existe tanta confianza entre nosotros como para que le diga lo que haga o deje de hacer- sus palabras fueron frías- si me disculpa-

-es una lástima que esa estructura se desperdicie-

-…..- volteo al escuchar ese comentario

-es decir, dudo mucho que el equipo funcione correctamente en un lugar tan viejo-

-que interés obsesivo tiene de ese lugar, porque tanta insistencia en comprarlo-

No le contesto, se dio la vuelta dejándolo con la duda. Eso lo molesto bastante, desde que lo conoció su presencia le exasperaba a mas no poder, era demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Iba a subir a su vehículo cuando algo llamo su atención, unos peluches en una tienda de juguetes, eso era lo que le faltaba en la sala pediátrica, debía de comprar los juguetes que entretendrían a los niños mientras estuvieran. Claro quizás no había muchos niños accidentados en la zona, pero servirían para distraerlos mientras esperara su consulta general.

Compro peluches, juguetes interactivos, de aprendizaje, claro los que el espacio en su auto le permitieran llevar, en el trayecto al pueblo se distrajo un poco, observo el paisaje y los alrededores, quizás si todo salía bien su paciente se iría a su casa, aunque algo de eso le molestaba un poco.

Llegar se volvió algo pesado y molesto, pero no debía de notarlo el otro. Claro que se sorprendió al ver y encontrarse a sus dos compañeros esperándolo, parecía que algo paso. Alarmarse fue inevitable, corrió a dentro para saber que ocurría.

-escuchamos ruidos y entramos- dijo Bryan con indiferencia- se encerró nuevamente-

-ahhhhhhhh!- se escucho un grito dentro de la sala.

-estas bien- grito el pelirrojo tratando de forzar la puerta.

-ayúdenme, quítenme a este loco- esa no era la voz del bicolor.

- Watashi wa jibun no kao o miru tame ni korosu zo- ok esa si era su voz y la frase la reconoció al instante, alguien se había metido a robar y al encontrarlo el bicolor pues, pobre tipo, cuando por fin consiguieron abrir la puerta encontraron al ladrón amagado en el suelo y al chico amenazándolo con una navaja que pertenecía al primero. Pero hubo algo gracioso, cuando sintió la presencia de los otros tres lo soltó de inmediato escondiendo su rostro con uno de los cojines del sillon.

-ayúdenme, quiso matarme-

-y tú que intentabas hacer, robar-

-llamare a la policía- comento Hiro. Saliendo para hacer una llamada.

-ese enano intento matarme- grito el ladrón por la indiferencia de los otros.

-aquí se le llama defensa propia- comento el peligris al acercarse para intentar ver al inquilino de su amigo, lo mucho que vio fue el color de sus cabellos, ya que se encargo de cubrir su cara en el cojín, también noto su complexión, delgada, pero no era un enclenque.

-la policía ya viene- comento Hiro, al entrar y ver como el mas bajito salía con el objeto acolchonado en su cara caminando lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían- así que es el-

-no deja que lo vean, a lo mejor es muy feo-

-por supuesto que no- dijo el ladrón, ante el comentario los dos lo vieron- tiene el rostro de un ángel, pero es el mismo diablo, su ojos rojos como el infierno así lo dicen-

-rojos?- susurro Bryan ante el comentario del sujeto.

Cuando la policía llego interrogo al ladrón, pero sin la declaración del único testigo el tipo saldría libre.

-tienes que salir, debes declarar-

-disculpe doctor, pero él es su ayudante-

-eh?, no de hecho- recordó que aun no había reportado el incidente- el es mi paciente, es decir, lo encontré durante la tormenta pasada, estaba mal herido y lo traje aquí….sé que aun no está abierto el hospital, pero de haberlo llevado al otro pueblo habría muerto-

-ya veo, en ese caso creo que debo….. Omitir ese detalle, hizo lo que hizo para salvar su vida- dijo guardando su libreta- si llega a convencerlo de salir para que rinda su declaración hágamelo saber-

-que pasara con el ladrón-

-solo puedo retenerlo por 72 horas, luego saldrá libre-

Se marcharon con el ladrón hacia la comisaria.

-no me diste los detalles de lo ocurrido- comento Bryan.

-es cierto lo olvide, el único que sabe mas o menos de todo esto es Hiro- dijo sentándose en el amplio sofá- cuando lo encontré tenía heridas hechas con un arma blanca, pero las cortadas eran largas y profundas, no pudieron herirlo con una navaja, también vestía ropas oscuras, investigue y se parecen a las que usan los Shinobi-

-shinobi?-

-si, es una locura pero tiene algo de sentido considerando lo paranoico que es, en fin, revise sus ropas para saber si tenía una identificación o celular para avisar a algún familiar, no encontré mas que dagas y una esferas negras-

-ya veo, pero él te quiso matar por haberle visto su rostro…ya se encuentra bien, porque no lo ha intentado-

-quizás por que le mencione sobre mi juramento- eso fue mas que suficiente para que Bryan comprendiera la razón por la cual su amigo seguía con vida. Pero tenía que saber que es lo que haría a continuación.

Tatatatannnnnnnn, tatatatannnnnnnnnnnnn.

He aquí el cap, espero les haya gustado mucho, y les digo que esto solo esta comenzando.


	5. Chapter 5

Yue Kokuyoku: y aquí viene la actualización wwwwwiiiiiiiiiii

Trabajo para vivir, vivo para trabajar, pero mi gusto por el anime siempre perdurara (tarareando)

A partir de aquí comenzare con mis comentarios entre paréntesis, esto porque Kai y Tala descubrieron que estoy escribiendo sobre ellos y para no tener que recibir una demanda o algo peor (ataque de bestias bit) me acompañaran durante lo que resta del fic.

Desde aquí comienza todo lo interesante

Lean y entérense

Capitulo 5

Toc toc toc

-hola- hablo bajito- puedo pasar- Entro al notar que no tenia seguro la puerta- traje algo que te servirá para que puedas salir- dijo sacando el estuche- se llaman lentes de contacto, son para ponérselo en los ojos y los cambiara de color- le dijo al acercarse a él. Le estaba dando la espalda.

-no me atraparan con vida- susurro, esto aterro al muchacho quien no perdió tiempo y encendió la luz, el menor tenía entre sus manos un sable desenvainado dispuesto a matarse. Se movió rápido quitándole el arma al menor. Lo que ocasionó que la piel de su mano se cortara ligeramente.

-estás loco- le grito abofeteándolo- no dejare que mueras malagradecido- el otro solo se limito a tocar con su mano la parte afectada- te dije que traje algo que…-

-me encon…traran- le costaba trabajo hablar- ellos me mataran-

-si tienes miedo de ellos, le daremos aviso a la policía, ellos se….-

-no….. No podrán, vendrán a buscarte por que sabrán que me conoces, que me vis..Viste- agacho la cabeza- me ayudaste, no quiero que mueras por mi culpa-

-con lo rápido que te mueves- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro- dudo que ese idiota te allá visto bien- lo abrazo para tratar de calmarlo-y golpeas muy fuerte para ser chaparrito- eso logro molestar al otro que intento moverse para golpearlo por el comentario- ya cálmate es broma, creo que llevare esto a guardar- dijo levantando el sable del suelo- no queremos lastimarnos verdad?, y otra cosa usa los lentes de contacto y nadie te reconocerá-

Dicho esto se llevo el sable, por si acaso también retiro todos los objetos punzantes que entonto, por si acaso se le ocurría de nuevo. Más sin embargo el más bajito pensó el lo que le dijo. Tomo el estuche y saco unas cosas que parecían ser capas transparentes hechas con cebolla, realmente el esperaba a que se pusiera eso.

Comisaria

En las celdas de la comisaria el ladrón estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro en su celda, muy enojado.

-les digo que intento matarme- grito a los guardias- vi su rostro, llamen al FBI estoy seguro de que él es un asesino serial o algo peor- seguía gritando- búsquenlo en la base de datos de la policía, describiré su rostro para el dibujante- seguía gritando.

Afuera entre la sombras apareció un sujeto vestido de negro estilo ninja, se acerco a la pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la celda lo suficientemente cerca al reo, tomo unas dagas delgadas lanzándolas contra aquella persona matándolo en el acto, a la mañana siguiente lo encontraron muerto, no notando las marcas en su cuello.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras el pelirrojo preparaba el desayuno, un bicolor se veía en el espejo del baño observando las extrañas laminas que traía el estuche que le entrego, suerte que venían con un instructivo, venían en español, portugués y japonés. Leyó con cuidado las instrucciones, acerco uno de ellos a su globo ocular no muy convencido. Tardo un poco en acostumbrarse, al mirar en el espejo se asombro, su ojo derecho era de color amatista, era cierto lo que le dijo, rápido se apresuro a colocarse el otro. Su color era como el de su gemelo, así si podía salir a donde él quisiera. Escucho que habían llegado los amigos del antorcha, momento perfecto para probar su efectividad. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al enorme comedor, este era bastante amplio.

-vaya, mira a quien trajo la marea- comento el peligris irónicamente.

-eso solo se dice cuando eres de la costa-

-tu me entendiste- dirigió su mirada al joven recién llegado. No podía creer que él era suzaku, se veía mas amenazador con el traje shinobi. Pero tendría tiempo para averiguar su verdadera identidad sin que nadie mas lo supiera- ven, yuriy no tarda con el desayuno y necesitamos ayuda extra para arreglar el resto del lugar-

-esta vez no aremos nada aquí- dijo el pelirrojo al entrar con las charolas de comida- el alcalde mando llamarme, Hiro necesitare que me acompañes, Bryan tu….-

-me quedo, alguien debe de cuidar que el pequeñito no mate a nadie el resto del día-

El comentario fue ofensivo para el menor, no por lo de asesinar, sino por su estatura, ya se estaba hartando de que le digan chaparrito, enano, bajito, pequeño, y otros sinónimos mas.

-seguro?, golpea duro- dijo temiendo por la seguridad de su amigo- además no me hare responsable de lo que te ocurra si lo haces enfadar-

-vaya amigo- dijo ofendido.

Se marcharon a la ciudad, debía ser algo importante, quizás el tal Masefield lo convenció de que se comunicaran con él, no dejaba de molestar.

En tanto en la clínica, el bicolor veía un programa del canal musical, le llamo la atención el video de Bad Romance de Lady Gaga, mas por la forma tan extraña de vestir de quienes se movían como monos (YK: óyeme, mas respeto es mi ídolo/K: oye yo solo sigo lo que escribes).

- Hadena fuku o kiru (visten ropas muy llamativas)- comento en voz alta olvidando que el mas alto no hablaba japonés.

Bryan por su cuenta preparo algo especial para su acompañante, solo para ser amable, o quizás por alguna otra razón.

-hola, traje un poco de te y unos dulces- colocando la bandeja en la mesita- espero que te gusten-

Tomo la taza de té bebiendo un poco de su contenido, el sabor y olor se le hicieron familiares, pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron los dulces en la mesa, tomo uno y se lo comió.

-de donde eres?- pregunto Bryan. Tratando de confirmar algo- porque, es obvio que no eres de por aquí-

-yo…..-

-a lo mejor eres un mercenario o un delincuente- no lo dejo contestar- o tal vez….no, pero de una cosa si estoy seguro, eres muy joven, dudo que pases de los 16 años-

No le agrado en lo mas mínimo a donde iba la conversación, se estaba poniendo algo denso el ambiente, pero no pudo pensar mas al sentir que su cuerpo se sentía pesado; se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo, tambaleándose en el proceso.

-mareado?- dijo el otro- es normal, no es diferente a lo que te daba Yuriy, pero es mas efectivo- se acerco, sujetándolo de sus muñecas. El menor intento defenderse pero no pudo. El otro lo obligo a acostarse en el suelo.

-suzaku- susurro a su oído, lo sintió tensarse. Entonces si era él, ahora entendía por qué no se dejaba ver. Volvió a moverse, trataba de escapar- no tiene caso, estas a mi merced….puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo- se levanto y lo tomo en brazos recostándolo en el sofá- mi intención no es matarte…-dijo- y no lo hare por el hecho de no haber matado a Yuriy- algo llamo su atención, su mano derecha estaba vendada- intentaste matarte verdad?- pregunto pero no esperaba respuesta- escúchame bien, Yuriy te salvo y no puedes hacerle eso a él, nunca lo había visto preocuparse tanto por alguien que no fuese su madre o su hermanita, lo lastimarías si hicieras algo como eso-

-por…..porque….te importa- pregunto con dificultad.

-porque es mi amigo, el único que me acepta tal y como soy en realidad…..quizás no sepa que es lo que hago en mis ratos libres….pero sabe cuando estoy en apuros y respeta mi privacidad- termino de decir- escucha…me hice cargo del tipo que se metió a robar, nadie mas que yo sabe quién eres, Yuriy tiene una remota idea pero no se acerca a lo que eres, solo te pido que no hagas nada que lo lastime…..te dare el antídoto-

Se acerco para darle a beber un liquido color rojo, no tardo mucho en que el bicolor retomara su fuerza, lo primero que hizo fue alejarse del peligris para tomar lo primero que le sirviera para defenderse, se le aventó encima justo en el momento en el que Yuriy y Hiro entraban.

-Oye, detente-

-lo voy a matar- grito al intentar zafarse del pelirrojo.

-que le hiciste Bryan?-

-supongo que no le gusto lo que le prepare n.n- dijo rápido tomando los dulces antes de que Hiro tomara uno- mejor me los llevo- se retiro.

-cálmate, no pudo ser tan malo-

-quizás si lo fue, o se te olvido la última vez que cocino… cálmate ehm…..rayos es cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-espera- dijo Hiro al acercarse- ¿no le has preguntado su nombre?-

-creí que tú ya se lo habías preguntado-

-vamos dinos ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo el peli azul mientras el pelirrojo lo liberaba del agarre.

-eh?...yo….- ahora si que tenía un problema. El único nombre que tenia no lo podía pronunciar.

-me lleva, su nombre- susurro Bryan que llego justo a tiempo- kai!- dijo Bryan el primer nombre que se le vino en mente- por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo, que se llama Kai, pero no se sabe sus apellidos ,creo que quedo huérfano muy pequeño-

-espera el te lo conto todo?- el pelirrojo no lo podía creer, se sintió desplazado, el se había encargado de su recuperación y su alimentación, también de su vestimenta, intento matarlo y todo lo que él hizo no conto para nada, no tuvo esa confianza con él, ha pero si se lo conto a su amigo, el que casi no interactuó, que bien no(nótese el sarcasmo).

-hey, no me veas así, se lo saque a tirabuzón, es difícil hacerlo hablar-

-cuando te lo conto-

-antes de que probara los dulces que prepare-

-seguro que lo amenazo con hacerlo comer mas si no hablaba- dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

-que malo eres conmigo Yuriy, - dijo de modo que parecía borreguito a medio morir.

-bien, lo siento….contento-

-si y para que veas que no soy rencoroso- dijo con una sonrisa- preparare la comida-

-¡ay no!, eso si que no- grito Hiro antes de ir primero a la cocina seguido del pelirrojo.

-así que Kai, me debes una-

-porque-

-por no matarte y por rebautizarte- dijo sonriente-te ayudare en lo que necesites para adaptarte a tu nueva vida- se acerco a su oído y susurro- suzaku murió aquella noche tormentosa, así que eres libre, solo no te quites los lentes de contacto en público y todo saldrá bien-

Aquí termina por esta vex

Hasta la próxima y dejen Reviews

Wiiiiiiiii :3


	6. Chapter 6

Saludos, saludos

Yue Kokuyoku: Fiu, luego de sobrevivir a las jornadas laborales de fin de semana y el estrés que ocasionan

Kai: ya deja de quejarte, mira en el lio que nos metes

Tala: además de que te tardas demasiado en actualizas

Yue kokuyoku: a como chingan, si siguen molestando voy a invocar al gran Tezcatlipocatl y bien saben lo que ocurrirá

Kai/Tala: No nos asustas

Totolin: Miau

Ok como no tengo de otra, estos dos me obligaron a adelantar el siguiente cap….

Y ya ven que ni el dios de la guerra de la cultura prehispánica los asusta, asi que aquí viene el cap 6.

Capitulo 6

Día soleado, hermoso para salir y disfrutar del paisaje, los arboles las plantas. Pero no para cierto chico bicolor que a pesar de que los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas en un intento por despertarlo, no lo conseguía.

-kaiiii- susurro cerca moviéndolo para despertarlo- oye kaiii, despiertaaaa que ya amaneciooo- seguía entonando esa voz tan insistente. Se removió incomodo, cubrió el resto de su cabeza con las sabanas-ya despiértate- dijo jalando así las sabanas, el menor se hizo un ovillo al sentir que los rayos del sol casi lo dejaban ciego- arriba holgazán, debes levantarte- dijo un peligris una vez corrió las cortinas para que se iluminara la habitación.

-no….. Cinco minutitos más- se cubrió con la almohada.

-nada de cinco minutitos…. Ya levántate- lo jalo para que se levantara. Últimamente se estaba desacostumbrando de sus actividades y podría perder condición, ya había pasado un mes desde el incidente, pero claro quien estuvo viviendo por su cuenta a costa de la naturaleza y sobre esforzándose demasiado; luego llega a un lugar en donde lo cuidan y le dan los alimentos en la habitación podrían influir en que su actitud y sus hábitos cambien.

-hmmm- se quejo somnoliento- ya es bastante malo que sepas quien soy…..-0-…-bostezo- como para que quieras molestar mientras duermo-

-te estás desacostumbrando, y eso no es bueno para tu condición-

-hmmmmm-

-además- lo pensó un momento- Yuriy tiene su vida y no puede cuidarte por siempre- basta decir que eso si lo despertó- el está preparando este lugar- extendió los brazos para que entendiera a que lugar se refería- para atender a los heridos y los enfermos, no es una posada para que la gente llegue a quedarse, entiendes- el otro asintió- bien, entonces vamos a enseñarte a vivir en el mundo moderno-

Transcurrió así la mañana, al bicolor le tomo un poco de tiempo entender el rol de trabajo, pero conforme fue avanzando el día entendió como se hacían las cosas; acelerando las tareas que le correspondían, termino mas rápido que los otros tres, era de esperarse, después de todo eso le pareció entretenido, mas cuando comenzó a ayudar a los otros: como cuando Hiro intento alcanzar una lámpara del techo, le daba miedo carece de la escalera, el pequeño subió sin titubear y la cambio.

Pasaron así algunos días mas, hasta que.

-abre la puerta enano- grito el peligris no muy contento. Golpeando la puerta con fuerza, desde que habían terminado labores el bicolor se encerró en la cocina evitando que Bryan entrara. Eso como consecuencia de los terribles platillos que preparaba, no lo había tomado muy enserio, puesto que, no conocía algo peor que el té de hongos que usualmente su sensei bebía para despejar su mente, pero probar la comida del peligris era como una tortura. Ahora entendía muy bien los comentarios de los otros dos.

-que ocurre Bry?- pregunto Hiro llegando hasta el

-nada realmente ñ.n###- le contesto con una sonrisa forzada- que me abras la puerta-

-iiiiiieeeeeee(noooooo)-

-si no la abres, la echaré a patadas-

-si lo haces te la cobro ¬n¬- le secundo Yuriy.

-pero….-

-nada, déjalo un rato tranquilo si- comento Hiro mas divertido que nada.

-dudo que sepa utilizar una estufa- dijo para tratar de justificarse- que tal si vuela el edificio-

-no, no y no- grito desde adentro- voy a cocinar-

-que sabes tu de cocina?- pregunto muy enojado. Ó.o

-mas que tu si-

Tuvieron que detener al peligris antes de que se decidiera a derribar la puerta, pasaron dos horas mientras esperaban a que saliera con lo que hubiera preparado. Tardo más en llegar a la mesa, ya que había preparado una infinidad de platillo que había visto en la tele, en uno de esos programas de cocina, suerte que tenían los ingredientes, así que se puso a preparar algunas recetas que más le gustaron. Fue pasando platillo por platillo a la mesa del gran comedor que serviría para el personal del hospital o clínica.

-vaya, tu hiciste todo esto?- se asombro Hiro al ver el colorido de los platillos. Había Gran temaki de crudos, ensalada caprichosa, arroz con mango y fresas, ensalada de langosta, paella de pollo, salpicón de carne, cacerola vaquera etc., lo único que les faltaba era el postre, aunque de eso se ocuparían después, por lo pronto comenzarían con las ensaladas. El pelirrojo tomo el plato de temaki ya que hacía tiempo que no probaba algo oriental, mientras que Hiro eligió la ensalada de langosta, Bryan por otro lado se quedo con la ensalada caprichosa, dejándole al bicolor la de arroz con mango y fresas.

En la entrada del gran edificio se aparcaba un vehículo color negro, esperaba que estuviera ahí, tenía que hablar seriamente con el joven Ivanov para hacerle entender que nadie le decía que no. Toco el timbre de la recepción pero nadie lo recibió, decidió explorar por el área, tras de el un señor mayor le seguía.

-Joven Masefield- dijo el anciano- hay otros edificios en el pueblo que podrían llegar a interesarle- pero no lo escucho, aun así prosiguió- no entiendo cual es su interés por adquirir esta vieja estructura-

-_oye dame eso-_escucho el quejido de una persona, el ruido provenía de la cocina.

-_tendrás que ser más rápido-_

Indiscutiblemente eran ellos, esperaba que el pelirrojo se encontrara solo.

-_Bryan deja de quitarnos nuestra comida-_

-_jaja que piensan hacer al respecto-_

Sach, sach, sach

-_-_ fue un ruido y luego el grito seguido lo que los hizo apresurarse al comedor. Al entrar se encontraron con un joven peligris que había usado una bandeja a modo de escudo para recibir el impacto de dos tenedores y un cuchillo.

-oye que no aguantas una broma-

-prepare platillos para que compartieran, no para que los robaras todos- grito muy enojado.

-es que cocinaste muy rico - se defendió el peligris.

Al llegar el anciano al comedor (puesto que se mueve más lento) se dio cuenta del chico más bajito y de cabello bicolor, algo en él se le hacía familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes.

-interrumpimos algo- mas cuando el peli naranja hablo sus pensamientos y divagaciones cesaron.

-Masefield, alcalde Hiwatari- saludo el pelirrojo al verlos a los dos en el umbral de la puerta.

-quería hablar- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero hubo algo extraños que casi todos pasaron por desapercibido, el bicolor se veía tenso ante la presencia de aquel sujeto, era su imaginación o el cabeza de zanahoria tenía un aura oscura y aterradora, casi como estar en presencia de Kura-juu, pero al parecer nadie más lo notaba. Bryan al verlo tan inquieto se acerco al grupo, sabía que sentía esa presencia tan pesada y no era para menos, suerte que podía manejarlo.

-mi oferta sigue en pie- dijo pero dirigiéndose al bicolor que apenas retrocedió dos pasos- hola, fui un poco descortés, mi nombre es Brooklyn Masefield, pero puedes llamarme Brooklyn- termino extendiéndole su mano, el otro no sabía si estrecharla o no, aun no se acostumbraba a ser sociable y mucho menos a esas extrañas costumbres que tenían los occidentales. Pero todo pensamiento seso cuando lo jalaron, Ivanov se interpuso entre los dos, de un modo sintió que no quería que tuvieran contacto, ignoraba porque, pero ese peli naranja no planeaba nada bueno si intentaba acercarse a su paciente.

-cual es el verdadero motivo de su visita?-

-solo queríamos pasar a saludarlos, es todo-

-eso es todo-

-no, hay otra cosa- su mirada se volvió seria- no dejaste que me presentara adecuadamente- dijo de modo frio a diferencia de su expresión- pero ya tendré otra oportunidad para hablar con….-

-kai, me llamo kai-

-que nombre tan raro- ahora si, si no fuese porque le hizo una promesa al peligris, este tipo ya habría encontrado la muerte. Más sin embargo aquel anciano pareció palidecer al escuchar ese nombre, como era posible.

-me gustaría a hablar con usted joven?- dijo en anciano Hiwatari para sorpresa de los presentes- solo será por unos minutos, a solas de preferencia-

El pelirrojo accedió sin emoción, quizás era la última técnica que tenía el anciano para convencerlo de que accediera a venderle la propiedad al peli naranja.

-quiero saber hace cuanto que conoce al muchacho bicolor-

-¿disculpe?- que le preguntara sobre kai le saco de su idea inicial.

-necesito que me diga de donde lo conoce-

-en la tormenta- quizás si le decía los detalles tendría problemas legales, pero algo en el fondo le decía que debía ser sincero- estaba mal herido y lo atendí, desde entonces vive aquí y me ayuda en todo lo que puede-

-sabe de donde es-

-no-

-que edad tiene-

-no parece mayor, quizás 16 a lo mucho-

-y sabe si…..-

-¿porque tantas preguntas?-

-no por nada en especial- dijo pensando en lo siguiente- solo quería saber, se dice que un grupo ha estado merodeando y podrían ser peligrosos-

-no se preocupe, que he podido manejarlo bien- eso ultimo se le salió, al recordar los contratiempos ocasionados por el pequeño y el hecho de que casi lo mata.

El mayor no parecía muy convencido de la explicación de Ivanov, pero el tenia sus métodos para saber la verdadera identidad del chico sin causar preguntas y conflictos y sobretodo evitando más muertes.

Se marcharon luego de la inesperada visita que realizaron. En el trayecto hacia el pueblo el anciano hablo.

-joven Masefield me temo que tendré que requerir de sus servicios nuevamente-

-por cual motivo si puedo saber-

-el muchacho de cabello bicolor-

-kai?- una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en sus labios- que debo hacer con él-

-consigue una muestra de su sangre, cabello, lo necesario para realizar una prueba-

-sin matarlo?- pregunto tanteando el asunto.

-solo quiero saber quién es-

CONTINUARA…..

Aquí esta la actualización…..

Bien ahora hace su aparición la familia o mejor dicho su abuelo y el peli naranja que va a traer mas problemas de los que piensan.

Hatsa prontito


	7. Chapter 7

Wiiiiiiiiii actualización *u*

Luego de mi ausencia por cuanto un mes o dos? =.=

En fin como he tenido mucho trabajo y cosas como esas no he podido subir nada

El fic Genesis queda aun es Stanbay hasta que salga de la crisis creativa (solo con este)

Y tengo otro del que acabo de subir un cap…..

Hay otros dos que pienso subir, pero por mas que trato de acerlos One-shot no puedo

Soy de las que escribe historias largas y complejas….

Aquí ya se pone interesante lo del fic fi fifififif

Capitulo 7

Pasaron dos días desde aquella molesta visita, aun así el pelirrojo no sabía porque le había molestado tanto que Masefield se le acercara, por mas que lo meditaba no comprendía, si él quería interrogarlo entonces que le importaba, quizás debió permitir que el bicolor lo golpeara un poco para que así se le quitara la idea de molestarlo con su tonta oferta.

Miro de reojo al joven que era mas bajito que él, obviamente era mas joven que él, un adolescente que había escapado de su casa siendo un niño o quizás lo secuestraron y sus captores o lo dejaron ir o murieron o él se escapo y ya no supo como regresar a su casa, eso podría explicar la mitad de su vida, lo que aun no entendía era el hecho de que fuera un experto en artes marciales y estuviese dispuesto a matar, por no decir suicidarse en caso de ser capturado, de solo recordar lo sucedido se le erizaba la piel, el no permitiría que le hiciesen algo malo. Hubo algo curioso mientras lo observaba, el color lila por causa de los lentes de contacto lo hacían lucir un aire de misticismo, se reprendió así mismo por observarle tan detenidamente.

Ese día había convencido (si se le puede decir así) al bicolor de llevarlo a conocer el pueblo y a sus habitantes, aunque al principio se rehusó a salir de los límites del próximo hospital, tuvo que acceder a regañadientes (mentira, Bryan lo amenazo para que acompañara a su amigo mientras cuidaba del lugar) por idea del peligris.

Al principio se sentía observado por el mundo (lo cual era cierto), los pobladores se acercaban al dúo para hablar con el pelirrojo y a él le saludaban con cariño, casi podía sentirse como en casa. Pasaron por la plaza observando el evento que realizaban, una ceremonia de inauguración, parecía que celebraban algo importante para el pueblo.

-joven Ivanov, joven Kai- escucharon una voz detrás de ellos. Nada mas y nada menos que el peli naranja que se acerco a los dos jóvenes, quedando junto al bicolor quien retrocedió unos pasos por instinto, que aquel sujeto se le acercaba solo le hacía sentir ganas de huir, era como si todos sus sentidos gritaran peligro. Por el contrario, el peli naranja parecía divertido verlo intentar huir de él, mas porque no había dado algún motivo para la reacción ajena.

-que los trae por aquí-

-cosas de Doctores-

-eso explica porque está aquí, pero y el-

-porque le interesa-

-curiosidad solamente- no estaba seguro, pero el pelirrojo se encontraba a la defensiva en relación con su paciente, creerá que se lo va a robar o algo así- me preguntaba si…- dijo acercándose mas-no te molesta que te lo robe por unos momentos- concluyo tomándolo del brazo, a lo cual el menor respondió con un golpe. Aunque hubo algo interesante, ya que el golpe que iba dirigido hacia su rostro, el mayor lo detuvo, haciendo ver que era muy fácil. Esto desconcertó al pelirrojo y más al bicolor.

-estamos agresivos hoy verdad?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa. El otro solo se tensaba, hasta ahora el único que conocía con esa capacidad era el peligris- apuesto a que no has probado los helados que hacen en el pueblo- lo jalo lejos del pelirrojo.

-oye un momento- dijo al acercárseles- que crees que hacer, no puedes tomarte tantas libertades-

-creo que tu doctor es un poco…- no pudo terminar porque le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, se lo merece por pasarse de listo. El otro no salía de su asombro, nunca debió bajar la guardia, sabía que un pequeño descuido sería fatal, como fue que le paso, quizás se entretuvo demasiado tratando de hacer al otro enojar, pero no esperaba que el pequeño fuera el que lo golpeara (no esperaba recibir un golpe que no pudiera detener con facilidad) (Brook: eso me dolió… …. /YK: te lo mereces por sobrepasar el límite u.u/ Yura: olvidas que no le gusta que lo toquen u.u). Esto lo dejo desconcertado, mientras que el menor seguía caminando en dirección opuesta a donde lo llevaba, pasando de largo al pelirrojo que en parte estaba feliz por la acción del otro y en parte sentía lastima por el peli naranja (YK: la verdad, para que mentir, sentía un gusto enorme por ver que recibía su merecido, Yura: me hubiera gustado que le diera una paliza/ Brook: oye Ò0Ó). Yuriy tuvo que caminar rápido, no decir trotar, para alcanzar a Kai que ya le llevaba un buen tramo avanzado.

-salvaje, hmp como me gustan- sonrió con malicia, ya tendría tiempo para desquitarse con él, de una forma que no implicara lastimarlo (por ordenes de Voltaire), pero encontraría la forma de cobrarse.

-joven Ivanov- parecía ser uno de esos días- disculpe que lo moleste-

-no es molestia alcalde- dijo al ver que Kai se detenía, mas para no perder al pelirrojo o mas bien perderse entre la multitud.

-veo que el joven Kai le acompaña- menciono al notarlo, parecía algo tenso de estar rodeado por tanta gente- me permite invitarlos a tomar algo-

-no necesita hacerlo, no nos quedaremos mucho-

-ya veo, aun faltan cosas por arreglar en la clínica-

-si, pero puedo manejarlo- para ello el bicolor se había acercado a los dos, no tenia intensiones de perderse, menos si no sabía quiénes eran sus enemigos y si sabían su posición o no, se ninja y conocer a tus enemigos cara a cara era complicado si las normas no te permiten mostrar tu rostro al resto de la comuna, pero esa era su ventaja y mientras trajera esas laminilla en sus ojos, jamás lo encontrarían. Por otra parte el pelirrojo pudo notar cierta atención hacia el muchacho, parecía más interesado en saber de el que en convencerlo de vender la propiedad a Masefield.

-no le importa si le muestro el lugar a su paciente?- ok, eso si que era extraño, si ya se sentía molesto por que el cabeza de zanahoria quería entablar una conversación con el bicolor, ahora sentía que el anciano, si anciano, lo quería alejar de él a como diera lugar.

Por otra parte, Kai no entendía nada de la situación, ese hombre mayor quería mostrarle el lugar, pero no quería perder de vista al pelirrojo, se encontraba en una encrucijada.

-señor Voltaire, volveré a hacerle la misma pregunta, que interés tiene respecto a Kai-

El menor no pudo evitar tensarse al ser el centro de atención, algo en el anciano se le hacía familiar pero no sabía que.

-bueno, sería una descortesía de mi parte no darle la hospitalidad del pueblo-

Esa respuesta no tenía sentido, aunque recordar la bienvenida que le dieron por ser de los primeros durante esa temporada le hacía comprensible su actitud. Lo medito cruzándose de brazos, que mas daba, no ocurriría nada si se divertían un poco, incluso el había olvidado lo que era divertirse con tanto trabajo. El resto del día se la pasó paseando por todo el lugar, viendo las artesanías, disfrutando de la comida, en fin, de todo el festival del pueblo. Las cosechas que habían sido muy buenas ese año.

Se acercaron a la feria, parecían divertidos los juegos eléctricos, bueno para Ivanov, ya que Kai al verlos sintió que se lo iban a comer esos mounstros de metal, rugían como si quisieran desgarrar los cielos. Por lógica retrocedió, no tenía ninguna intención de arriesgarse a pelear y morir con esas criaturas, no sin saber a que se enfrentaba primero y tener ciertas precauciones. Mas su intento de huida fue frustrado por el mayor que tras su espalda se encontraba.

-veo que no te gustan los juegos mecánicos- dijo al verlo renuente a subirse a uno-que tal los dardos, no tendrías que subir a ningún juego-

-nani?-

Observo el pequeño puesto donde se encontraban unos globos pegados a la pared, y un anciano ofreciendo unos dardos con plumas en el final y la punta filosa, parecidas a las dagas que usaba para atacar a sus oponentes. Era increíble que un arma fuera usada para reventar unos simples globos, pero que le estaban dando a los que reventaban tres seguido, un peluche, eso parecía interesante, más que uno le llamo en especial la atención, parecía un ave de fuego, muy bonito. Quizás podría ganarlo para él, después de todo alguna vez tuvo infancia y ese peluche le recordaba a uno que había tenido, no estaba muy seguro. El anciano pareció notarlo, la forma en cómo observaba ese objeto, era ver a un pequeño anhelando el juguete que ve en el aparador o en este caso en el juego.

-quieres intentarlo- dijo el dueño del juego- solo tienes que romper tres seguidos y ganaras tu premio, el que quieras-

Tomo los dardos en sus manos, mientras el pelirrojo y el alcalde observaban notando el primero que Masefield se acercaba para ver el intento del bicolor.

-no vas a ayudarlo- comento ante la mirada indiferente del otro- porque no creo que logre romper uno…..-

Plaf…plaf…plaf…..

Lanzo los dardos con destreza logrando romper los tres globos seguidos, para el asombros del alcalde y del peli naranja, pero no para Ivanov, luego de ver como ataco a Bryan el otro día, era de esperarse que lograra algo tan simple.

-oh, bien hecho, que peluche quieres - pregunto el anciano aun sin salir de su asombro inicial.

-el ave roja- n.n

-aquí tienes-

Se marcharon del puesto para dirigirse a la zona de comida, porque pasear por la feria del pueblo en verdad les abrió el apetito. Mientras que el pelirrojo y el peli naranja se marcharon para buscar algo de comer el anciano Hiwatari se quedo vigilando al joven bicolor que no dejaba de observar su peluche, de vez en cuando lo abrazaba (YK: hay, no es lindo/Kai: por que me haces parecer un niño chiquito¬¬/YK: para que la gente vea k no tuviste infancia/Yura: ya lo saben, vieron la serie no?/YK:pues se los recuerdo ¬¬, olvidas que si quiero te matan en el fic/Yura: ok, me callo… ).

-te gusta mucho, mi nieto tenia uno igual- intentando hacer platica y averiguar quién era en realidad. Pero al ver que no quería hablar decidió no insistir, más porque los dos jóvenes llegaban con la comida, parecía que habían discutido por algo, aunque el único con expresión de enfado era el pelirrojo, tal vez Brooklyn le había dicho o hecho algo que le molestara.

-quizás deberíamos hablar de algún tema-

-la rehabilitación del hospital debe ser muy difícil- comento el mayor.

-realmente no, Bryan y Hiro me están ayudando-

-y Kai, que es lo que hace-

-nos ayuda en lo que puede, y a veces prepara la comida-

-tan joven y ya cocinas-

-si- dijo sin dejar de lado su peluche. Tomando su malteada de vainilla (YK: porque de fresa no tiene nada XD) la cual le gusto, nunca había probado algo frio, dulce y a la vez cremoso. No parecía interesado en la conversación ajena, más que nada observaba a la gente pasar y divertirse, ver a las familias pasear. Esto último le causo algo de nostalgia, extrañaba a su familia, luego de la tragedia y el incidente (YK: aclarando, el ataque de los tres ninjas en el capítulo 1), al verlo distante Yuriy supo que debían de ir a conseguir lo que les faltaba para la clínica.

-doctor Ivanov- mas sin embargo ese grito sobresalto a los cuatro que se encontraban en la mesa, al ver a un muchacho peli azul con gorra a lo lejos, venia directamente hacia donde se encontraban. Más atrás de él otras dos personas caminaban sin ninguna prisa.

En la clínica

-hmp, me aburro -0- -decía un peligris en medio de la sala de espera viendo una novela por el canal- estas disque novelas son absurdas- dijo cambiando el canal durante una de las escenas de drama- ojala no hubiera convencido a Kai de acompañar a Yuriy -(Kai: convencerme, mas bien, me obligaste/Bryan: pero te hace bien salir)-así podría practicar con el tiro al blanco, jijiji- se levanto de improvisto al recordar su reacción en presencia de Masefield- se habrá dado cuenta que Brooklyn es….- probablemente no- y si lo encuentra en el pueblo y reacciona del mismo modo- que podría pasar si el otro sospecha, estaría en serios problemas-nah, tal vez ni lo note- dijo recostándose en el sofá para dormir un poco.

En el pueblo

-Yuriy, Kai que gusto verlos-

-hola Hiro- contesto cortésmente el saludo.

-konichiwa kinomiya-kun- contesto con una reverencia como se hace en Japón.

-oh, " Dono yō ni otokonokodesu ka? (¿como estas muchacho?)-

-Mā, okage de tazuneru tame ni (bien, gracias por preguntar)-

-no se encuentran muchos chicos educados últimamente- comento el anciano que identifico como el abuelo del peli azul mayor, en cuanto al menor, el solo se le quedo viendo de un modo extraño, lo miraba detenidamente como queriendo escudriñar dentro de su alma, lo cual era molesto, creía que de un momento a otro…

-quien eres tu?- la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, no esperaba que el interrogatorio lo hiciera el peli azul de gorra.

-Tyson no seas grosero- reprendió el abuelo.

-no crees que estas muy grandecito para peluches- dijo cuestionando el hecho de que traía consigo el premio que gano- yo tengo la misma edad que tu y no me vez con un peluche o si-

Bien esto ya se estaba poniendo raro, quien era él para criticar el hecho de traer un peluche o no, ni lo conocía y ya lo estaba molestando, frunció el ceño en un gracioso gesto de enojo, el cual solo le dio risa a los presentes, parecía que de un momento a otro comenzarían a pelearse como niñitos de primaria.

-deja de molestarlo ya- hablo su hermano mayor- Kai ha estado ayudándonos en la clínica-

-no parece ser médico, mucho menos enfermero-

-por cierto y Bryan-

-se quedo cuidando-

Pasaron otro rato conversando en el pasatiempo de alimentos, sentados en una mesa grande por ser más personas, de vez en cuando reían de alguno de los comentarios que hacían.

-y de pronto el respondió "más que tu si"- a lo que el resto comenzó a reír a carcajadas y es que la mayoría sabia que Bryan era un pésimo cocinero y que el bicolor se encerrara en la cocina y le echara en cara que no lo hacía bien, era lo mas gracioso considerando que nadie que le haya dicho al peligris eso haya salido ileso. Claro que omitió la parte donde le lanzo los tenedores y el cuchillo para no preocuparlos.

-y de donde viene o que hace para vivir- nuevamente Tyson y su bocota, intrigando a los demás- es decir, tiene que venir de algún lugar, no?-

Esto tenso al muchacho por un momento, viendo que esperaban una respuesta pronta a esa pregunta. Más que nada el que esperaba una respuesta era el anciano Voltaire que no dejaba de verlo, notando que se rehusaba a responder.

-no lo recuerda- contesto el pelirrojo- creen que si lo hiciera estaría aquí, parece que sus padres murieron, aun no me ha dicho como, pero es todo lo que se sabe-

"_Recuerda que si alguien pregunta, tus padres murieron cuando eras muy niño, no recuerdas bien lo que ocurrió y no recuerdas de que parte del mundo eres, solo sabes que sobreviviste, eso es todo lo que tienes que decir"_

Bien esas fueron las palabras de Bryan resonando en su cabeza, lo cual indicaba que debía de apegarse a la historia, suerte para el que Ivanov lo había mencionado, al parecer eso les basto para dejar de lado el interrogatorio.

Espero que les haya gustado, tendre listo los otros fic lo mas pronto que mi perezosa imaginación pueda y es que como también dibujo debo actualizar algunos

Como pasatiempo me sirven para relajarme mushoooooo

Nos leemos luego adiosito felices vacaciones…..


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hollaaaaa a todos mis fanficqueros del fanfic!

Aquí les traigo la actualización del fic, que me tarde un poquito en subir, por ello me disculpo y es que en estos días he estado algo ocupada y tensa ~ , pero ya que paso la crisis y que estoy (aun bajo presion) voy a aprovechar para continuar con la historia.

Aquí les dare lata por largo rato

Que lo disfruten….

Capitulo 8

-creo que debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde y debemos regresar a la clínica-

-y lo que vinimos a buscar-

-tendremos que esperar a que el festival termine, permiso-

-espera, los acompaño- dijo Hiro despidiéndose de su hermano y su abuelo.

De regreso compraron comida ya preparada, suponían que el peligris no había comido nada desde que lo dejaron, y conociéndolo podría haber hecho un verdadero desastre en la cocina y nadie lo podría obligar a limpiar.

En el pueblo

-joven Masefield, se lo encargo-

-como usted diga- y con eso se marcho.

Llegaron sin ningún contratiempo, claro que ver a Bryan desparramado en el sillón y con un hilote de baba (Bryan: oye, yo no soy así ÒÓ/YK: en la historia si, déjame continuar), los dos mayores se debatían en despertarlo o no, mas por las horribles experiencias que implicaban a su amigo y el hecho que una vez estuvieron a punto de llevarse a cabo dos funerales, la idea de morir prematuramente no sonaba muy atractiva para ninguno de los dos. Pero al parecer ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando el bicolor regresaba de la cocina, dejando a su peluche en el otro sillón para pararse frente al peligris con un vaso de agua helada, que, suponían saco de la nevera.

-espera nooo- gritaron al unisonó. Tarde.

En las afueras del edificio se acercaba con sigilo una sombra, al ver que no sería detectado por los huéspedes de ahí, se acerco a los ductos de ventilación, una simple bomba somnífera serviría para facilitar su trabajo, arrojo una, dos, tres; ya que recordaba que su compañero se encontraba ahí y le sería difícil hacerlo dormir con una sola. Ninguno de sus habitantes se percato de que algo circulaba por las ventilas.

SSSSSPLLLASSSSSHHHHHHHH

Fue el sonido del agua cayendo se su recipiente al rostro de un ruso muy enojado por ser despertado de una forma muy brusca. A lo cual reacciono dando un golpe certero al vaso que se reventó en la mano del bicolor, provocando que un cristal se enterrara en esta haciéndole una laceración profunda.

-ay-

-Bryan, eres un idiota-

-yo- grito ofendido- el que me despertó-

-déjame ver- observo- acompáñame al consultorio para que…- no pudo terminar ya que se desplomo en el suelo, cayendo inconsciente, el siguiente en caer fue Hiro.

-una bomba somnífera…..-dijo Bryan cubriéndose la boca, podría resistir un poco mas o quizás no, esto era muy potente, quería decir que la persona que estaba tras de esto sabía que había otro shinobi en el lugar. Por su parte el bicolor trataba de resistir lo mas que podía- Kai, vete yo….- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer.

Por su parte el intruso entro en busca de su presa, pero al ingresar noto que solo había tres de ellos, pero no le interesaba. De pronto cuatro cuchillos fueron arrojados a él, vio que el muchacho intentaba escapar, pero los efectos del gas le estaban dificultando su huida, y con una herida comenzó a dejar un rastro de sangre, detrás de el caminaba a paso lento, sabía que por mas que resistiera no lo lograría. Se divertía viendo como sus intentos eran inútiles, hasta que lo vio caer. Se acerco con cuidado, al verlo noto la laceración de su mano derecha, bien sus órdenes eran entrar y conseguir una muestra de sangre, pero si moría por hemorragia tendría problemas con el anciano. Lo tomo en brazos llevándolo a uno de los consultorios, lo primero que hizo fue curar esa herida para proseguir con tomar muestras de sangre.

-oye no te resistas- dijo al ver que aun se encontraba consciente, aunque sus movimientos eran torpes por el efecto de la toxina- tranquilo, shhh- tomo algunos de sus cabello para tener una segunda muestra y la sangre, la extrajo por medio de aguja y tubo vacutainer.

Despertar en el piso de la sala era algo desconcertante, ya que no recordaba el momento de haberse quedado dormido, mas cuando comenzó a hacer memoria se permitió levantarse asustado, el recordaba estar dormido, luego se despertó bruscamente gracias a Suzaku (YK: en su mente le sigue diciendo así) después vio como Hiro y Yuriy se desplomaban, luego él y…..

-Kai- no lo veía por ningún lado, mas palidecer fue inevitable al ver los rastros de sangre que formaban un camino, rápidamente se acerco a sus inconscientes compañeros- Yuriy, despierta, Hiro, debemos buscar a Kai-

-que paso-

-y Kai- dijo el pelirrojo al notar el rastro de sangre- donde… no- grito al caminar fuera del cuarto y ver que el camino seguía- debemos encontrarlo…..Kai!- grito tratando de agudizar su oído en caso de escuchar un leve grito.

-done esta- pregunto Hiro también angustiado- que fue lo que ocurrió-

-no lo sé- pero lo sabía, y si iban detrás del bicolor podría suponer lo peor.

-lo encontré- mas el grito del pelirrojo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Entraron a uno de los consultorios, el rastro los condujo ahí, donde un dormido bicolor se encontraba sobre una cama, pero lo mas extraño era que su herida se encontraba suturada, la misma persona que había provocado ese incidente tendría que ver?- Kai, despierta-

-hmmm, Yuriy…-al abrir los ojos vio al pelirrojo que le llamaba- que fue lo que…ay- mas al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba herida, verla vendada le hizo creer por un momento que el pelirrojo tenía algo que ver. Pero la expresión de angustia le hizo ver que no fue así, entonces quien…

-como te sientes- pregunto el peli azul a acercarse para verificar que no le habían hecho nada malo.

-mareado…que ocurrió?- dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás, sabía que era el objetivo, pero no lo mato, quería decir que no sabían quién era realmente, pero entonces que querían de el.

-tu brazo…-

-que?-

-déjame ver- efectivamente el brazo del chico tenía un parche y un pequeño moretón.

-le tomaste una muestra antes?- pregunto el peligris.

-no y esto fue recientemente- dijo desconcertado- pero para que-

En la mansión Hiwatari

-aquí tiene las muestras que me pidió-

-excelente- tomo el paquete entre sus manos- llévenlo al laboratorio y que lo comparen con la otra muestra- pronto sabría si sus sospechas eran ciertas, sabría si era o no su nieto.

Esa mañana dejo que Kai se quedara bajo la protección de Bryan, que insistió más por no haber podido evitar ese extraño ataque que por la seguridad del inmueble. El bicolor se encontraba dormido en su recamara temporal, ya que la pérdida de sangre le había agotado, y los efectos del gas aun lo tenían mareado. Se quedo dormido otro rato luego de levantarse y ser examinado por el pelirrojo, todo para saber si se encontraba bien de salud.

-que voy a hacer- se pregunto a si mismo, y es que no sabía que hacer con todo esto, Kai se encontraba en riesgo, ignoraba cual era el motivo por el que lo persiguieran, de haber sido por su identidad lo habrían matado junto con el resto pero en su lugar solo los dejaron inconscientes y a él le extrajeron sangre, mas de la que ya había perdido, y como resultado un chico mas inconsciente que dómino, le había costado mucho trabajo mantenerse despierto para la revisión. Lo observo dormir, parecía que era un chico normal y no un asesino a sangre fría. Debía existir una buena explicación para esto, pero ir a buscarla implicaba abandonar su puesto y eso no podía hacerlo.

-hachisu-ji- grito justo en el momento en que despertó, sentándose en la cama. Había sido una pesadilla, pero había sido tan real.

-ya despertaste- comento Bryan al verlo algo tenso.

-hai-

-mal sueño-

-ie-

-no mientas-

-mi sensei- dijo en susurro-murió tratando de salvar lo poco que quedaba de su gente- sentía impotencia al recordar los terribles hechos que acontecieron antes de encontrarse con el pelirrojo y sus amigos. Recordar como su gente había sido masacrada por tres de los guerreros más temibles en ese mundo: Kura juu ninja conocido por su agresiva forma de matar a sus oponentes, según dicen mutila a sus víctimas estando vivas antes de atravesarles el corazón con su espada; Kūki no ashi tan rápido que sus golpes no pueden evitarlos, su especialidad son las artes marciales y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la mayoría de sus víctimas si tienen suerte mueren antes de caer al piso y seguir siendo molidas a golpes; y por ultimo Gin taka este guerrero poco se sabe, pero nadie que lo haya visto en acción ha vivido para contarlo, casi tan temido como Suzaku. De solo recordarlo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, más de ira e impotencia que de miedo. Coloco sus manos en su rostro tratando de tranquilizarse, sintiendo una mano en su hombro, señal de que no debía de preocuparse, que todo saldría bien.

Laboratorio Estatal

Miles de muestras llegaban a sus laboratorios, sangre, orina, mucosa, copro, muestras cerebrales, todo tipo de muestras que requerían de resultados, para descartar enfermedades, para verificas el estado de salud, confirmar que tan avanzado se encontraba.

En sus manos poseía las pruebas que determinarían el destino de unos muchachos, solo dos muestras necesitaban, con la sangre y el cabello basto para comparar con las otras muestras, dando como resultado lo que el anciano buscaba…

-llamen al Sr. Voltaire en seguida-

Mandaron a buscar los resultados con el joven Masefield quien tenía la orden de verificar los resultados antes de que llegaran a manos del anciano, pero no debía demorarse con ellos o sino el hombre sospecharía.

Se encamino a la enorme mansión en las cercanías del pueblo, una enorme estructura muy similar a los castillos ingleses, pero más pequeño, el enorme jardín adornado por los pavo reales que paseaban despreocupados de la vida banal que los rodeaba. Camino por el sendero de piedra hasta llegar al umbral de la enorme puerta de caoba, toco el timbre siendo recibido por el mayordomo que lo condujo al despacho en donde el anciano.

-y bien joven Masefield-

-los resultados señor, como los ordeno- entrego los papeles que lo sacarían de dudas.

Paseo sus ojos por las hojas una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse de que era real lo que leía en ellos, eso era real, en verdad era él, su nieto, su querido nieto, el estaba vivo y cerca. Tenía que hacer lo posible para ganar su confianza, para hacerle recordar quién era y a donde pertenecía.

-sucede algo señor…-

-márchate…. Quiero estar solo- fue lo único que le dijo, entendiendo el joven se marcho para dejarlo solo como lo pidió.

Camino por los corredores de la enorme mansión y se dirigió hacia una habitación en particular, la cual siempre permanecía con llave, nadie mas que el anciano entraba ahí, saber que era un lugar prohibido le causaba curiosidad, pero no podía hacerlo, el era su jefe y debía de respetar aunque el realmente no fuera al que le debía lealtad, mas sin embargo algo llamo su atención en la mesita de la sala, un retrato de una pareja, quizás eran familiares de el anciano, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el pequeño que se encontraba en brazos de su madre, sus cabellos en dos tonalidades eran los que mas curiosidad le dio, remotamente se pregunto si era él o solo una casualidad, no podía asegurarlo ya que el menor tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su expresión esa de alegría. En la foto parecía tener unos dos años de edad.

CONTINUARA….

Por el momento es todo y espero les haya gustado

Ahora se pondrán las cosas mas canijas ya que por fin se sabe de la procedencia de nuestro adorable bicolor….. por cuerto el fic Genesis voy a tener que recudir el No. De OC para poder acabarlo…

Luego nos leemos

Fiu por fin pude librarme de Kai y Tala, ops ahí vienen…


End file.
